User talk:Pikapi/Adom
Seems we have a Common goal Horton, You and I all seem to want something, a new town/settlement. It would seem good if we get them in good shape and propose them together so we get what we want. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Pikapi, be careful, Marcus is playing politics at the moment. And not the fun meme loving kind. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:40, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :: And you aren't? HORTON11: • 19:44, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: BTW you spelt Reagan wrong, and why did you name a street after Tricky Dick? HORTON11: • 19:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hardly, I'm not using blanket insults against the right in speakers corner. Pikapi have a look, get an idea of the prejudice he displays. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :: What Prejudice? -_- Anyway yes you are playing politics just as I am because you're a politician. But i'm trying to get three settlements that are probably good and need to be approved, instead of approving them one by one by one, why not all three. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Towns should not be politically motivated. Then again, a town should not be rejected because of that (also political motivation). And I plan to approve Milerose one the page is of decent quality. HORTON11: • 19:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Marcus wants to try and push this through all together because he wants his town to be approved by hiding it amongst the group and I won't do it because of the political motivation. Hortons should go through as he has approved it as the governor and Pikapis will have to wait for Semyon, but seeming as his isn't politically motivated and seems to be focusing on culture rather than politic, I see no reason why it shouldn't get through. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Political mode activated. I think we need a few more towns, villages and hamlets. Maybe even more than three, because Kunarian is working on a project to add settlements to the map, I think. Besides, I'd hardly say that me creating a town is politically motivated. Its purely inspired. It is to be an American Island location, explaining why it is based heavily on US presidents. I honestly might not even decide to propose it, I was just practicing my map building skills. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : On more settlements, it might be necessary and think I may even add another in Clymene (but we'll have to see how milerose turns out). On politics: Nixon and Ford were terrible presidents. Might I suggest replacing them with Lincoln, FDR, Teddy R or Wilson. HORTON11: • 20:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, but, eh... there's a certain scheme to this town that I'm not looking to break. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Then how about Ike or Truman, they were also cold war-era presidents. HORTON11: • 20:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I already have Truman and Eisenhower. All together, those are the eight presidents of the Cold War. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:50, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Where is this settlement meant to be located? --Semyon 16:57, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, American Island. :P You could've posted something here, you know. --Semyon 17:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC)